


abiding love for his lady

by fernlyan_epho



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, guys they're so perfect for each other i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernlyan_epho/pseuds/fernlyan_epho
Summary: Anxious about their upcoming move to Arrakis, Duke Leto and Jessica find comfort and distraction in their love for each other.
Relationships: Leto Atreides I/Jessica (Dune)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	abiding love for his lady

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from Princess Irulan's "Muad'Dib, Family Commentaries"

“And you were worried that _I_ was overworking myself.”

Duke Leto stood at the door to Jessica’s apartments. She was sitting on the divan facing the window, her feet up as though she were lounging, but she was pouring though some documents, shoulders tense. She realized she must have been here for hours—dinner had been served late, and these days, Leto always had post-dinner business to attend to. Leto had probably expected to find her ready for bed, if not already asleep.

“My Lord,” she responded, not turning to face him.

“Jessica,” he sighed, closing the door behind him. In a few steps he stood behind her and peered at her work. She had finished all she could regarding their upcoming move to Arrakis, and unable to relax, had moved on to school reports on Paul.

“He’s doing well,” he said. It was somewhat an attempt to distract her—what concerns did she have that kept her buried in reports so late?—but his pride in their son was impossible to disguise.

As he read the reports along with her, he ran his fingers through her smooth copper-colored hair. He loved her hair. She remembered the first time she had let him remove the pins and ribbons with which she kept it bound for propriety, how carefully he had unfastened each pin, and how he had marveled at each lock of long, soft, shiny hair.

He combed it to the side in a loose braid, and kissed her neck slowly, deliberately. She shivered.

“Leto,” she warned, with no real conviction.

“Yes?” He kissed her neck again and again, moving slowly down to her shoulder, pulling down the thin scarf she had wrapped around herself, lingering on the thin strap of her dress.

She put down her work and turned to give him a look, which was rather undercut by her playful smile. He held her gaze, continuing kisses down her arm until he held her hand to his lips. Through their held hands, Jessica could feel his heartbeat speeding up, undoubtedly in anticipation of well, what he had come here for. Feeling her own heartbeat synchronize, she swallowed.

“Take me to bed,” said Leto. 

It could be a command. It wasn’t, she knew. If she treated it as one, if she rose and curtsied and said _yes, my Lord_ , he would abandon this project; kiss her forehead and take his leave. And because of this, and because of the host of other reasons for which she loved him, she reciprocated the gesture, bringing his hand to her lips.

“I’ll meet you there.”

She rose and went through to her bedroom, leaving the door open as an invitation. He indulged himself the seconds of watching her go. The braid slid out, making her hair a coppery curtain, swaying lightly with her step.

Sitting at her vanity, she had barely removed her jewelry when she saw him behind her in the mirror, jacket discarded and shirt open.

Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head and pull her zipper slowly down. His hands slid up her bare back, massaging her shoulders gently before pushing the straps of her dress over her shoulders, exposing her small, shapely breasts in the mirror. As he reached around to grasp them in his large hands, Jessica felt a jolt of arousal in her core, and when he brushed his thumbs over her pink nipples, already pebbling from anticipation and the cool night breeze, her breath audibly caught, veering close to a whimper.

She remembered their first night together; how she had been a writhing mess after mere minutes with his mouth on her breasts. He had stopped, and told her she needn’t flatter him, concerned then that she had been less than genuine, that her teachers had taught her whorish tricks to please lesser men, but she had kissed him and told him that he had better not stop.

Now he knelt to her side, kissing down the side of her face, her neck, her collarbones, hoping to relieve every tension, every worry. He lavished attention on her breasts, wet open-mouthed kisses, gentle bites, sucking marks into her skin like they were young again. His hands wandered, first easing her hands from their grip on her chair, and then slowly down to the floor to reach under her skirts. 

Jessica, flushed and wanting, tried to shift to allow him to remove her dress, but he didn’t budge, sliding his hands up her smooth legs, guided by feel rather than sight, never letting his lips leave her skin for more than a second.

As the tips of his fingers slipped into her undergarments, her hips rolled against nothing, already desperate. He slid his hands back down her thighs and she groaned; she felt him laugh softly and press a soft kiss against her stomach as he brough his hand back to her sex, this time running his fingers over her undergarments, pressing the already-moist fabric into her, providing something for her to rock against firmly. Jessica whined as she squirmed against his hand, almost yelping as his fingers slipped right under the fabric and into her slick folds. He teased her here for a bit, only one finger almost lazily exploring as she writhed.

“Leto _please_ , more, I _oh_.”

He added a second finger and curled them, feeling her whole body shudder. Attempting to get his thumb to her clit proved to be awkward without removing her underwear, so he finally acquiesced to the shifting of her hips, gently pulling the garment down and setting it on her vanity.

He took one last look at Jessica, his face revealing his own overwhelming desire, before ducking his head under her skirt.

Feeling his tongue lick the length of her seam, Jessica cried out. Her hands scrabbled trying to find something to grasp; with his head in her skirts she couldn’t hold his hair, or his hands. She grabbed at her dress, the chair, her arms, finally settling tangled in her own hair, her only tether to reality the feeling of his grip on her thighs and the wetness of his tongue as it adeptly pleased her.

Through half-lidded eyes she saw her reflection, cheeks as pink as her painted lips, chest rising and falling with her erratic breaths, the tip of her tongue resting on her bottom lip. She only had a moment to appreciate how quickly Leto had undone her before her eyes screwed shut in pleasure again.

He kept his tongue soft and flat as he licked broad stripes, ignoring her clit for now, favoring aimless patterns which only fueled her desire. Building her anticipation, he brushed his fingers against her entrance but when she tried to press down, he removed them. _Let me do this_ , he seemed to mean, and when she finally relaxed, he fluttered his tongue against her clit, eliciting a breathy whine.

As he lapped at her, he kept an unpredictable pattern: sometimes gentle, sometimes intense. He closed his lips around her clit, sucking at her urgently, and then slowed, opting for soft, fleeting kisses. Eventually, he stopped teasing; he pressed one, two, three fingers back in, meeting almost no resistance, and set a steady rhythm, worrying at that small, sensitive spot on the front of her walls.

She felt herself dripping down her thighs and onto her skirt, a mix of her slick and his saliva, but couldn’t be bothered to care, spasming helplessly as he set at her almost frantically, keeping a steady pressure on her clit until she shattered.

When he emerged from her skirt, his parted lips glistening and his gaze intense, Jessica pulled him up by his shirt, bringing their lips crashing together. As they stood, Jessica’s dress fell to the floor and she almost shoved him against the vanity, a few of the bottles rattling at the impact. He leaned back, almost sitting on the lip of the table, propped up by his hands behind him. She pressed against him, rolling her naked body against his, pushing his shirt off and grinding against his obvious erection. She smiled when he moaned as she palmed it, and scrambled to remove his belt.

Hastily tugging his pants down, Jessica rose to her tip-toes and nipped along his jaw and at his ear as she ran her hand along his shaft. His breathing sped up, and he started rocking his hips into her soft hand. She began to kiss down his neck, preparing to kneel, but he wrapped his arms around her preventing it.

“I believe the invitation said ‘bed’, my love.” His voice was low, and sat somewhere precious between demanding and desperate and Jessica could think of nothing to do but kiss him in response.

Returning her kiss, he slowly backed her towards the bed, kicking their clothes aside. After a few steps, he lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him as he confidently walked her back, setting her down on soft summer-sheets in what was maybe more a nest of pillows than a bed. Her legs were splayed, and he eagerly climbed between them.

He kissed her deeply as he slowly pressed his cock into her. She was more than ready, dripping with his saliva and her fluid, but there was just enough delicious resistance that they both shuddered through their exhale. He rolled his hips, indulgently, and she gasped and arched against him. 

He set a slow steady pace, tenderly kissing her. Years of familiarity meant he hit his mark immediately, and she was whimpering softly before he even ran a hand teasingly up her side, palming at her breast. He kissed her neck softly, listening to the little noises in the back of her throat, every caught breath, every sigh. He wanted her to relax, to forget their immanent move, and her worries about their son, to feel nothing but pleasure and love. 

But this unhurried lovemaking was proving insufficient distraction, and soon Jessica broke away from their kissing to whisper, “Leto, _oh_ , Leto let me ride you.” 

This request, punctuated with a playful bite to his ear and a slight tug at his hair, had Leto moan softly before he rolled over to satisfy his concubine’s request.

Sometimes she teased him throughout the day, baiting him into taking her fast and hard, not waiting to undress or even make it to a bed. Sometimes he woke her in the middle of the night with kisses both tender and passionate, and they coupled with romantic caresses and loving words. But their best nights were when she set the pace, chasing her own satisfaction, providing him pleasure in forgetfulness. Tonight wasn’t the time for her to hold him to the bed and take him, but she could still take control.

She took his thick cock in hand, pumping it a few times, swiping her thumb across the tip, and grinning as he cursed under his breath. Wasting no time, she straddled and mounted him, sinking all the way down in one fluid motion. It filled her perfectly and she moaned sweetly as she rocked back and forth a few times. She had never known another man, but she couldn’t imagine that any other cock could feel so at home nestled within her. They had been made for each other, after all.

As she began to ride him, her own sounds of pleasure were echoed by Leto’s. They held each other’s gaze and Jessica smiled. She had done this countless times, but the worshipful admiration in his expression never diminished.

She grasped her pert breasts, kneading them slightly and tugging at her nipples. Though it was admittedly partly for her lover’s benefit, the added stimulation meant that she could already feel a second orgasm building within her. She kept up the pace, growing warmer with every bounce, reveling in the slick feeling of him inside her. She reached down to her clit, letting out a shuddering moan, but her hand was quickly pushed aside by Leto’s own, the pad of his thumb expertly teasing her, persistently pressing circles around her clit, drawing out high-pitched keens and shallow gasps. 

Desperately chasing release, she put her hands on his chest, riding him more urgently as he continued to pleasure her. Face-to-face, they danced around a kiss, tongues flitting around each other in between fleeting kisses and outbursts of bliss. At the moment of her climax, she cried out his name, gasping for breath as the orgasm rippled through her.

Not done, Leto took advantage of her post-climactic state to roll her gently back, his pace unrelenting. Jessica marveled at his endurance tonight; it seemed he was unwilling to forfeit the pleasure he was experiencing, or perhaps finding his pleasure in seeing to his lover’s gratification. Either way, she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently and causing him to sputter her name again. 

Jessica was beyond distracted now. The only thing her mind had room for was the present, this sacred communion of selves, both fast-paced and eternal. Her memory stretched no further back than Leto’s first kiss against her neck, and she had no thought to the future but the inevitable, explosive, glorious conclusion of this coupling.

Never passive, Jessica responded to his thrusts with equal force, her hips rising up off the bed to meet his.

Taking the cue, Leto knelt up, holding Jessica’s thighs in support as he continued to match her demanding pace. The effort of this, after an already vigorously-spent evening, had him sweating, and Jessica felt her own sweat dripping from her breasts to pool at the base of her throat, as her torso rolled in response to every snap of her Duke’s hips.

She could hear her panting grow more ragged and high-pitched, sounding truly girlish in contrast to the sounds coming from deep in Leto’s chest. Her hands, dangling uselessly from arms splayed out on the bed, were beginning to lose feeling, and she grew dizzier with blood rushing to her head as Leto hit his target over and over again.

Her thighs were shaking as she hit her third orgasm of the night, head thrown back in bliss, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a final silent scream.

Leto set her down, leaning forward to hungrily kiss her throat, her jaw, her lips. She kissed him back, still recovering from aftershocks as Leto continued to thrust into her, finally spilling his seed deep within her with a low, extended moan.

They were in no rush—he stayed tangled in her limbs, leisurely kissing her. Jessica was happy to hold him in this moment of forgetfulness for as long as it could last, returning each kiss with sweet sincerity.

Eventually, his sweat began to drip on her and she laughed and pushed him playfully. He kissed her forehead before pulling out, laying at her side a few seconds, still catching his breath, before going to fetch towels and night clothes.

As she waited for her Duke to return, Jessica’s heart hurt with how full of love it was. The enormity of this feeling brought tears to her eyes, so exhausted by an extraordinarily stressful month and their cathartic but admittedly-athletic love-making. When Leto returned—clean and bearing towels—Jessica saw the earnestness of his love in his eyes, and overwhelmed, began to truly cry.

“Oh, Jessica,” Leto sighed affectionately and climbed into bed to hold her. 

Her head buried in his chest and his arms around her, she felt safe and comforted, and her crying quickly calmed to where he could wipe off her cooling sweat, and brush her hair into another braid, tying a ribbon at the end. He started to hum a tune of Halleck’s, a light verse about a fish who fell in love with the sun. She smiled weakly, now sleepy in a post-sex, post-tears haze.

“See, Jessica,” he said softly, helping her into a light robe to sleep in, “We take care of each other.”

Finding no words, she tilted her head up and kissed him slowly.

As he closed his eyes to sleep, she curled up against him, her hand on his chest, rising and falling with his breath. She was glad he could stay tonight; the familiarity brought her comfort. With a feeling Jessica could only describe as anticipated grief, she wondered how many more nights like this they had.

 _For the father, nothing_.

In a moment of impulsiveness, that trait which even the Bene Gesserit could not shake from her, Jessica closed her eyes and called upon the prana-bindu power she had over her womb, adjusting her cycle forward a few days before she could second-guess herself. She drifted off to sleep, knowing she’d be pregnant come morning.

 _Paul could use a sister_ , she thought. _I was meant to bear my Duke daughters, after all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew okay!
> 
> I went back to check, and the timeline isn't especially clear about how long they were on Arrakis before shit went down, so I think it's perfectly reasonable that Alia was conceived on their last days on Caladan. Maybe I'm wrong but also is that why you're here? 
> 
> Thank you for indulging me this rather long smutty interlude. It's about as long as the paper I should have been writing, which is probably a sign about something. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
